After Fashion Victim
by F86Sabre53
Summary: This takes place after, "Fashion Victim" Disclaimer: all the characters from Kim Possible belong to Disney. (Last Edited: Aug. 30th, 2018)


After Fashion Victim

This takes place after the episode, "Fashion Victim"

* * *

Ron Stoppable arrived at his house after an eventful day. First, he was trapped in a Smarty Mart crate with Mr. Barkin and later mistook Camille Leon for Kim Possible. Ron tried to use the best excuse he had to defend himself for the latter incident, but to no avail. Kim was seriously tweaked as a result of the incident.

After entering his house Ron saw a note on the kitchen table.

 _Dear Ronald,_

 _Your mother and I have gone to an actuary dinner. There is supper in the fridge if you get hungry._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

After reading the note, Ron went upstairs into his bedroom. He fell back on his bed and sighed. _"Nice going, Ron,"_ He thought to himself, _"You've really done it this time! You almost put your own girlfriend behind bars! Now, she is really tweaked at you. It's gonna take a miracle for her to like you again."_

Then, another thought crossed his mind, " _Maybe if a mission comes up, you can do it alone. You've done it before. Like when you foiled Drakken's plan to take over Christmas."_

Ron pulled out his cellphone and pressed a few numbers and held to phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Wade answered.

"Hi, Wade," Ron replied.

"Ron?"

"I wanted to call to ask you to do something."

"What is it?"

Ron took a deep breath, "If a mission comes up, let me handle it."

"Wade was shocked at what he just heard.

"What, Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"Kim's mad at me," Ron replied. "I mistook Camille Leon for her."

"Yeah," Wade said. "Kim told me. She was pretty tweaked."

Just then, on Wade's end and alarm went off, "Uh oh."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Duff Killigan just stole some kind of experimental stove," Wade replied.

"Why would Killigan want to steal a stove?"

"I don't know," Wade said as his fingers danced on the keyboard, "this new stove is capable of cooking foods faster than any ordinary stove."

"Well," Ron sighed, "regardless of what he's using it for it must be reclaimed and returned."

* * *

Kim was standing at the counter at Club Banana. She stood there in thought about the day's events.

" _Ron,"_ she thought, _"I can't believe you don't know your own girlfriend better. You could've gotten me arrested and Camille would've gotten off scot free."_

Then, the voice of Kim's best female friend brought her back to reality.

"Kim?" Monique asked.

"Yes, Mon?" Kim replied.

"Something on your mind?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, I'm still tweaked that Ron mistook Camille Leon for me."

"Ouch," Monique replied. "I still can't believe that either."

"I know," Kim grumbled. "Camille nearly got off scot free."

"Kim, you know that Ron would never mistake Camille for you on purpose," Monique pointed out.

Kim shook her head, "That doesn't matter; I almost ended up in big trouble as a result of his little mishap."

Monique rolled her eyes, "I know that. But…"

"But what?"

"He could be taking the incident as hard as you are right now."

Kim thought for a minute, _"Ron does really care about me. If anything happened to me and it was his fault, he probably would feel tense guilt."_

"Kim?" Monique asked Kim bringing her back to reality, again.

"You're right, Mon," Kim said with a sigh. "Ron didn't mean to cause me pain and I've been too harsh with him I guess."

Monique nodded, "you should GTTH."

"Huh?"

"Go talk to him."

* * *

After parachuting onto Killigan's Island and without being noticed Ron snuck around the island to the back of the castle. He entered through one of the windows and found Duff Killigan cooking food on the stolen stove. Ron immediately recognized the food.

"Oh no," Ron whispered. "Sheep lung cooked in its own stomach."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and cringed, "haggis."

As Ron backed away, he knocked over a bag of golf clubs and fell to the ground. Killigan noticed this and walked up to him. He looked down and asked, "what are ye doing in me home laddie?"

"What are you doing with that stove?" Ron asked.

"My previous stove broke, I stole this one in order to cook some of me grandma's beloved Haggis," the rogue golfer replied. He then sighed, "Now since ye are in me home, ye are gonna be eating Haggis with me, again."

Ron's face went pale even though he thought, _"Serves me right, for what I did to Kim."_

* * *

Kim arrived at Ron's house and knocked on the door, there was no answer. She went to the backyard to see if he was in the treehouse, he was not there. Worried, Kim called Ron on his home phone and then cell, both had no answer.

" _Monique's right,"_ Kim thought, _"he must be taking the incident as hard as I am."_

She then pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Yes, Kim?" Wade asked when his face appeared on the screen.

"I can't find Ron, I came over to his house to talk things over with him about what happened during the recent sitch with Camille Leon, but apparently he must be taking it harder than I am."

"He is, Kim," Wade said. "And he's not home."

"Where is he?"

"He's on Killigan's Island."

Kim's gasped, "What's he doing there?"

"He felt so stupid for mistaking Camille Leon for you, he insisted he'd take on a mission by himself if one came up," Wade replied.

Kim took a deep breath and asked, "What's Killigan up to?"

* * *

Ron and Rufus were once again forced fed, haggis, made by the world's deadliest golfer, again. Ron didn't care, he felt it served him right for what he could have put his significant other through. After Ron took his final bite, Killigan asked him, "So, what do ye think laddie? Just like last time?"

Ron sighed, "Yes."

Killigan soon noticed Ron's depression, "what is it laddie?"

Ron then told Killigan about the recent sitch with Mr. Barkin and Camille Leon.

* * *

After Ron finished the story, the rogue golfer commented, "That was quite the story laddie."

"It was," Ron groaned.

* * *

Kim parachuted onto Killigan's Island. She managed to infiltrate the castle. As she was searching, she heard and saw Ron and Killigan conversing.

"That was quite the story laddie," Killigan commented.

"It was," Ron replied.

Kim kept herself hidden from sight but still listened in.

* * *

"I know Kim's been mad at me many times, but I have a feeling that the recent sitch with Camille Leon has topped them all, ding, ding, we have a winner!" ROn continued.

"Have there been times when the lassie got ye tweaked?" Killigan asked.

* * *

" _Ron,"_ _when did I ever get you tweaked?"_ Kim asked in thought.

* * *

"Well, she did lock me in the supply closet once at school by accident," Ron replied. "But for some reason, I wasn't mad at her for it."

"That's it?" Killigan asked in disbelief.

Ron shook his head, "no, you remember Halloween?"

Killigan nodded, "Aye laddie, the Centurion Project, it getting stuck to the lassie, she lying to ye and her family."

Ron nodded, "I was mad at her for lying to me. Even though I forgave her for her actions, I still firmly believed she deserved getting grounded for a month."

* * *

Both Kim's and Killigan's eyes went wide.

* * *

"The lassie got grounded a month just for lying?" Killigan asked.

"More than that," Ron replied. "She put me and her own family in danger. That's the first time she's actually put people in danger."

* * *

" _Oh, Ron,"_ Kim thought, _"I'm still sorry for that Halloween night."_

* * *

"But hey," Ron continued, "at least I got to go trick or treating with Kim's then boyfriend whose name was one vowel away from monkey."

* * *

Kim scowled in thought, _"Still!"_

* * *

"That must've been a bummer for ye laddie," Killigan commented.

Ron smile a little, "Actually, he and I had an awesome time. He even agreed to wear the top half of my two person unicorn costume. He and I were never friends, but there were times we got along really well. While Kim was grounded, he and I hung out a few times."

"Wow," Killigan commented.

"But the biggest time Kim ever got me tweaked," Ron continued. "Actually, I was not tweaked, I was hurt."

"Hurt?" Killigan asked confused.

"It was in May when…"

"…when Dr. Drakken used a synthodrone to manipulate the lassie's emotions to launch those diablo bots," Killigan said.

"That's it," Ron pointed out. "I felt like I was losing everything I ever cared about, despite…" Ron became confused for a second, "how do you know about Eric?"

"Drakken called me after his arrest," Killigan Replied. "He needed some laddie to talk to."

Ron sighed, "I had no one to talk to while KP was dating that syntho-dude."

"Not even your parents?"

"I didn't want to talk about the Eric sitch with them."

* * *

Kim's eyes began to tear up as she thought, _"I'm so sorry Ron, and I still regret being affiliated with that thing, I had no idea how you really felt until it was too late."_

* * *

"You know," Ron continued. "I've learned something from the recent sitch with Camille."

"And what would that be laddie?" Killigan asked.

"That I am a loser and not worthy of being Kim's boyfriend," Ron replied. "I think she might replace her rival as president of the, 'Ron is a Loser' fan club. I think she deserves someone better. If she didn't lock braces with Walter Nelson, had she asked Bobby Johnson out, had she stayed with Josh Mankey or if Eric was real and not working with Drakken, I think KP could've lived a better love life."

* * *

Kim's heart sank into her stomach after what Ron said.

" _Oh, Ron,"_ Kim thought, _"how could you say stuff like that? You are not a loser, I wouldn't have lived a better love life with anyone other than you. I was only a little mad at you for your actions earlier today. I didn't think you'd react this emotionally."_

Then, throwing caution overboard, the teen hero began to cry.

* * *

Ron and Killigan soon heard a crying sound coming from nearby.

Ron recognized it, "KP?"

"Kim Possible, here?" Killigan panicked.

Ron ran over to the source of the crying and saw Kim, sitting with her hands over her face.

"KP?" Ron asked. She looked up and saw him. She then got up and pulled him in for a big hug, "I'm so sorry Ron. I'm so sorry for the way I mistreated you all these years, especially recently."

Ron's eyes grew huge, "you've been eavesdropping?"

Kim nodded, "I wish I could take back all the times I've tossed you aside or have gotten mad at you over minor mishaps you've made. And I wouldn't want to be with anyone other than you and you are not a loser."

"Kim, you had every right to be mad at m," Ron pointed out. "I just thought are relationship ended as a result of the incident."

"Ron," Kim said trying to recompose herself, "it's true that I'm mad at you, but that doesn't give a reason on why we shouldn't be together."

"But…"

"No buts," Kim interrupted.

"But," a nearby voice called out. It belonged to Killigan. Kim and Ron turned to see Killigan, standing, holding a golf club in the air and had a golf ball at his feet. "I'm about to give ye two a sitch ye'll truly deserve. Four," the rogue golfer yelled before hitting the ball. Ron pushed himself and Kim away and onto the floor as a net deployed from the ball. After getting back up, Kim noticed the rogue golfer about to hit another ball. "Four," Killigan said, again. But before he could hit the ball, Kim lunged at the dinner table, grabbed some leftover haggis and threw it at Killigan's face causing him to touch the ball with his club, making it spin in place.

After removing the Haggis from his face, Killigan saw the ball on the ground, still spinning.

"Uh oh," he gasped before the ball deployed its net, trapping him.

* * *

After Killigan was taken into custody, the stolen stove was returned, and Kim and Ron headed back for home. While flying on the way back they conversed.

"I still can't believe Duff Killigan stole and experimental stove just to make haggis," Kim said in disbelief.

"And I still can't believe you heard everything I said to that dude," Ron added. "Now you must have mixed emotions."

"I do," Kim confessed. "I had no idea you were taking the recent Camille sitch as hard as I was."

Ron held up his hand, "KP, I wanted to do something good for you, like I did on that memorable Christmas."

Kim smiled a little, "I still remember when you went on a mission by yourself to stop Drakken just so I could spend Christmas with my family."

"Yeah," Ron said.

Suddenly, Kim pulled him in for a hug. Ron was confused at first, but soon returned the hug.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Ron," Kim said after breaking the hug, "already have." Her face then got serious, "but the recent Camille sitch will be an incident we will never speak off."

Ron nodded, "I agree with you KP."

Kim smiled, "That's my Ron."

Kim then pulled Ron in for another hug.

* * *

A/N: I had to do some cleaning up with this story.


End file.
